El embarazo falso de Tenma
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Que pasa si masaki involucra a tenma en una mala broma, bueno espero les guste dedicado a las fans


espero les guste mucho, que pasa si masaki involucra a tenma en una mala broma, bueno espero les guste dedicado a las fans del kyoten.

* * *

><p><strong>El embarazo "falso" de tenma<strong>

_** Tenma x Tsurugi.**_

Era un día aburrido sin nada que hace para Masaki Kariya, estaba tirado sobre la banca mirando a sus compañeros de primer año practicar, pero es que desde hace más de tres días que no hacia una broma y eso para él era una tortura, además en casa no podía porque tenía castigo seguro porque "mami" no estaba de humor últimamente y seguro que por pequeña que fuera la broma terminaría castigado un año sin videojuegos como la última vez…no sabía que hacer hasta que , Hikaru y Tenma se acercaron a el … , masaki miro a sus amigos acercarse pero noto más a tenma, le miraba algo extraño, seguro podía hacerle una bromita se sentía aliviado por ello…

-¿Kariya, estas bien?- preguntaba hikaru-

-sí, yo si estoy bien –sentándose- pero…tenma, ¿estás bien?-

-¿he?, ¿Por qué lo dices masaki?-

-no sé...te noto gordo, que dijo estas enorme...dime, ¿tsurugi te embarazo esta vez?-

-¿qué?, ¡kariya no digas esas cosas! –Sonrojado-… si he subido de peso un poco…pero fue porque desde el fin de semana fue con ichinose-san a un bufet de comida internacional por tres días y subí un poco, ¡no estoy embarazado!-

-¿Qué mal?, creí que tendrías un bebé, casi me apuntaba para tío- soltando una risa-…vaya me siento mejor…tenma, hagamos un juego juntos-

-¡claro!, ¿qué cosa?-

-metete este balón en la pansa- tomando un balón en las manos-

-¿Qué planeas kariya?-

-nada malo, nada mételo- comenzando a subir la playera del castaño-

-¡no, espera, masaki!-

-¡hikaru, pásame tu sudadera pronto!-

-¡sí, claro!, ¿para qué?-

-hazlo, será un rato-

Así cinco minutos después, tenma se paseaba por el campo esperando a la primera persona que se pusiera enfrente, el cual fue Shindou, el cual recién llegaba a practicar debido a que estaba asistiendo la clase de música, sin notarlo tenma se acercó a Shindou con una sonrisa con tal de hacer la bromita de Kariya que le miraba desde adentro de la cancha junto a hikaru…

-¡capitán!, ¡mire tendré un bebe!-

Tenma se acercó sujetando su barriga que era un balón de futbol, mientras tenía puesta la sudadera de hikaru para cubrir la farsa, Shindou al ver a tenma quedo sorprendido por la idea de que tenma estaba embarazado…

-… ¿Qué piensa, capitán? – Le preguntaba tenma a no ver respuesta del castaño-

-¿¡t-tenma…tu…tu?-

-sempai –riendo- esto…es…

-¿¡quien es tu pareja!? –Preguntaba aterrado y sorprendido-

-¿¡heee!? Bueno….esto es…-

Pero antes de que pudiera desmentir la broma para calmar a Shindou, se apareció Tsurugi abrasando a tenma y acercarlo a él y mirar con cierto orgullo a Shindou…

-¡soy yo!-

-¿¡Tsurugi? -asustando a tenma y mirarlo-

-¿¡tsurugi, tu siempre….!? –Reclamando Shindou-

En ese momento se armó un escándalo entre Shindou y tsurugi, entre un –"¡lo sabía!, tenías que ser tu"- de Shindou y un –"por lo menos me estoy haciendo responsable y lo admito"- de Tsurugi, y aunque tenma quería abrir la boca y decir que era un broma, solo miraba a Shindou y tsurugi pelar verbalmente y de fondo la risa de masaki que no aguataba el resultado de su broma, en uno de sus reclamos sin querer empujaron a tenma, ambos voltearon preocupados por la acción , pero lo único que vieron caer ambos fue un balón que salió botando hasta sus pues ….

-ha...yo…esto…..-

Tenma no sabía que decir o hacer, si decir lo siento y delatar a masaki, o disculparse o simplemente huir-

-¡no estas embarazado!- le reclamaban ambos a tenma-

-he no….bueno...esto...solo…-

-no interesa…matsukaze- lo tomaba tsurugi de la muñeca- ¡tú vienes conmigo!, capitán nos ausentamos de la práctica, tengo que hacer otro bebé - yéndose con tenma-

-¿Qué cosa?, no espera tsurugi-

Del otro lado

-no deberíamos salvar a tenma- viendo al chico ser raptado por tsurugi-

-n-no déjalo –recuperándose de la risa- seguro…que si vamos ahí tsurugi nos mata por detenerlo, ya pediremos disculpa-

-¿pediremos?-

-si, por que tenma estaba con tu sudadera, así eres parte de esto, tranquilo pediré a tenma que la lave antes de dártela, seguro la usaran más que de almohada-

Mientras tanto tenma fue llevado al viejo club de Raimon y cerro tras entrar y llevar a tenma contra lo primero que tuvo enfrente…

-vamos, detente quieres-

-no, quiero ahora si quedes embarazado, así que da lo mejor-

-¿espera? ¡Eso es imposible!-

-no hay posible cuando hay amor, ahora desnúdate-

-no, espera tsurugi, vamos, no podemos –

-es verdad, alguien podría ver, pero no importa, piensa estamos en tu casa-

Tsurugi se fue sobre tenma besándolo y comenzar a aflojar el uniforme de tenma con la finalidad de hacerle un hijo esta vez, al quitarle la ropa y dejarlo desnudo lo recostó sobre unas colchonetas y se fue encina, después de algunos besos, fue directo a hacer suyo a tenma, penetrándolo y hacérselo sobre aquella colchonetas y asegurarse de que su hombría después de tanto éxtasis y frenesí de sus cuerpo quedara dentro de tenma….

Al día siguiente, tenma estaba adolorido, y no era por la práctica, sino porque tsurugi después de hacerlo en ese lugar, lo acompaño hasta su casa y se lo hizo, esa misma mañana fue a su casa y sin que nadie lo notara se lo hizo de nuevo...no podía ir rápido, incluso que lo tocaran le dolía, …

-juro que le reclamare a kariya cuando lo vea….-viendo al mencionado acercarse a el- ¿masaki?-

-¡toma! –Entregándole algo y cerrar su mano- si te preguntan, no me has visto-

Tenma miro a masaki correr hacia el otro lado de la escuela cuando de rato llego al club y vio a kirino con todo el cabello suelto,…extraño en el…

-¡sempai, buenos días!-

-¿he?, ¡hola tenma!-

-¿se le perdió algo?-

-sí, mi liga, alguien me las robo mitras me cambiaba-

-qué mal...-

-¿tenma?, ¿Qué traes en la mano?-

-esto…-

Tenma extendió su mano y al abrirla, sobre su palma estaba las ligas del cabello de kirino, no pudo decir más, cuando kirino le reclamo, sin tenma poder decir que había sido masaki,…

-vaya tenma, -tomando sus ligas- jamás creí tuvieras esas mañas, vaya, lo imaginaba de kariya, pero tu…vaya, que desilusión-

Tenma vio salir kirino, sin poder decir nada mas, quedando solo en el club…

-¡ha, no vuelvo a caer en sus bromas, nunca más!-

-tenma, ten- se acercaba masaki, dándole una cajita-

-¿Qué es?-

-lamento, lo de ayer…perdóname-

-no te preocupes, esa bien-

Tenma abrió la cajita saliendo de ella una pequeña bomba olorosa que se le impregno todo el día, y así, tenma aprendió a jamás hacer bromas, y menos si masaki las sugería.

* * *

><p>espero fuera del agrado este onet-shot del kyoten<p>

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**_

matane!...


End file.
